


Happy Birthday

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Yusuke had never really celebrated his birthday.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Happy Birthday

Yusuke had never really celebrated his birthday. While living with Sensei, birthdays had been considered distractions, taking an artist’s time and focus away from their artwork. Yusuke had taken these words to heart, though there had always been some small part of him that burned whenever he saw a family out together, or a child wearing a party hat. He had used that inspiration to burn brighter, work harder and create the masterpieces that were expected of him. He was the perfect student after all.

But then everything about Sensei came out and nothing made sense anymore. The Sensei he knew was a fraud, a coward and a thief. He had not only stolen his student’s artwork, but years of their lives as well. Since that had happened, Yusuke had been on shaky ground. He really had nowhere else to go, no one to rely on, no one whom he could count on. Wait, that wasn’t right.

He did have people now. Before he only had Sensei, but now? He had Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Haru, Makoto, Futaba and so many more. He wasn’t alone anymore, trapped in a never ending cycle of anger and self-loathing. The Phantom Thieves made life worth living again, made him feel like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Made him feel like he was human and not some creature on display. 

Admittedly, Ryuji’s shocked and horrified face when he admitted he had never even celebrated his birthday before made something twist inside him.

“WHAT! Man, are you like for real? Not once?” Ryuji said, all wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

Yusuke finished the food in his mouth, unlike some people, and blinked.

“Never. Not as far as I remember anyway.” Yusuke replied.

“Well, wait, when is your birthday?” Ryuji demanded.

“Oh, it was yesterday.” Yusuke replied.

Ryuji slapped his forehead and groaned.

“DUDE! If you had told me earlier, I could have set something up!” Ryuji groaned.

Yusuke tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not quite sure why it matters. It’s only a day.” Yusuke stated.

Ryuji scowled and slammed his hand on the counter, making a few people glance their way.

“It’s not just a day, dude! It’s your birthday! It’s important!” Ryuji said angrily.

Yusuke blinked.

“I’m not quite sure what the issue is.” Yusuke admitted.

Ryuji huffed.

“It’s important because it means you’re another year older! Another year wiser! Besides, after all you’ve been through, you deserve it!” Ryuji replied.

Yusuke frowned.

“Even still, we cannot go back in time. There is always next year.” Yusuke replied.

My, how that phrase sent a twinge of disappointment through him. Sensei had said it to him a lot. Always promising him things and then going back on his word later. Always dangling a carrot just above his face, only to jerk it back when Yusuke tried to bite it. Yusuke had gotten used to such a feeling, but hadn’t felt it in a while.

“No way, man!” Ryuji replied hotly.

Yusuke blinked, startled.

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asked.

“We are celebrating your birthday and we are doing it today!” Ryuji said fiercely.

Yusuke frowned.

“I appreciate the effort, but if you remember correctly, everyone is busy.” Yusuke stated.

It was the reason only the two of them were at the ramen shop today. Normally, at least Akira would have joined them, but he had to help out at LeBlanc. Ryuji huffed and pulled out his phone.

“Watch.” he replied.

Ryuji was texting so fast, Yusuke’s head started to spin. Turning back to his ramen, he attempted to crush the growing hope in his chest. It was stupid to think everyone would drop everything just to celebrate his birthday. They were all very busy people. Ryuji’s phone started to vibrate like mad and Ryuji was grinning like he just took down a huge Shadow all by himself. Yusuke thinks he likes that smile and imprints it in his memory for later use.

“Ah ha!” Ryuji cackled gleefully and Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

“Ah ha?” he questioned.

“Akira, Haru and Makoto are all in! Haru thinks she can get a cake ordered with no issues. What kind do you want?” Ryuji looked at him expectedly and Yusuke frowned.

“I am not sure. What kind of cake do you usually get?” Yusuke asked.

“Me? I’m a classic guy, vanilla cake with chocolate icing all the way!” Ryuji nodded like it’s sacred information and Yusuke smiled.

“Then that kind is fine. I’ve only had cake at galleries presenting Sensei’s art.” Yusuke replied.

“Stolen art.” Ryuji scowled.

Yusuke sighed.

“I still don’t believe it can be considered stolen if it was willingly handed over.” Yusuke replied.

“We are so not going down this road again.” Ryuji growled.

Ryuji was one of the more adamant thieves who insisted that, willingly or not, Yusuke’s art had been stolen by Sensei and he deserved to be compensated for it. Yusuke had never really considered going after Sensei that way, he was just happy the man was locked away. Ryuji let out another sound of delight and Yusuke came back to the present.

“Akira said Souji is willing to close the cafe early to have your party there and Futaba even said she could rig something up to play games on! Hell yeah, this is looking like a party!” Ryuji said gleefully.

Yusuke smiled, warmth bursting in his chest.

“But Ann said she was at a photoshoot all day, so I suppose she isn’t coming.” Yusuke said.

“As if! Ann will figure out a way to get there.” Ryuji scuffed.

“Even still, I hope everyone doesn’t go out of their way.” Yusuke stated.

Ryuji slapped him on the back and he almost fell into his ramen.

“Nonsense! It’s a big deal and you know we don’t do anything small!” Ryuji laughed.

Yusuke just smiled.

About an hour later, Ryuji and he were walking to LeBlanc. Apparently, everything was all set up. Yusuke tried to push down the growing excitement in his chest. It was a last minute thing. He couldn’t expect too much. As Ryuji got to the door, it was opened by Haru, who smiled lovingly at them as she held out two party hats.

“Happy Birthday, Yusuke!” she said sweetly.

Yusuke looked at the gaudy hat in her hands and found his sight was starting to become cloudy. He reached up and gently wiped the tears away, not even sure why they were welling up.

“Yo, Yusuke? You ok, man?” Ryuji asked.

“Ah, yes. I am sorry. I am not sure why my eyes are watering.” Yusuke admitted.

Haru giggled.

“I didn’t think the hats were that bad. I will have to go for prettier ones next time.” Haru replied.

“No, these… these are perfect.” He took the hat and put it on as Ryuji wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him inside.

For having only an hour, Yusuke was actually amazed by all they had accomplished. The counter and tables were covered in blue table cloths. There were balloons all over the place and lights that he was sure Souji would be furious Futaba put up. There was cake and cookies and all sorts of sweets and treats on every table.

“My word. How did you manage all this?” Yusuke asked as Makoto brought out another tray.

“It was mostly Haru and Makoto. They pulled a few strings.” Akira said as he came downstairs.

“It really wasn’t that hard.” Makoto said, flipping a piece of hair over her shoulder.

“When you know the right people, you can get anything!” Haru said sweetly.

“Do I want to know?” Ryuji asked, suddenly concerned.

Haru just smiled. Ryuji took a step closer to Yusuke.

“I see. Thank you, but you didn’t need to go this far. Really.” Yusuke stated.

“We didn’t have to. But we wanted to.” Futaba said from her place in the corner of the room.

Akira smiled at Yusuke and Yusuke noted he had a small gift in his hands, nicely wrapped. His confusion was clear as he followed Akira with his eyes over to the first table in the cafe. There was a small group of presents and Yusuke stopped, confused.

“You all… got me presents?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course! I mean we didn’t have a lot of time, but you have to have presents!” Haru clapped her hands.

Yusuke found his throat was suddenly tight. Presents were something he never dreamed off. Hell, new clothes had been enough for him when his old ones were practically falling apart. To see they actually went out of their way… He covered his mouth.

“Yusuke?” Makoto said gently, eyes soft.

“I’m sorry. I do not know what has come over me. I am… overwhelmed.” Yusuke admitted.

Makoto frowned and took a step back as Akira moved in and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled.

“It’s ok. Just take it one step at a time.” Akira said gently.

Yusuke nodded and sat down. He took a few deep breaths, calming his rising panic. The others let him be, focusing on adjusting the food or playing with the balloons. As Yusuke got himself under control, the front door slammed open.

“I’m here!” Ann yelled.

“Whoa, you made it!” Ryuji exclaimed.

Ann bent over, panting as Morgana hopped from her bag.

“Of course! When I got your message, I told them I had to leave early!” Ann said as she straightened up.

“Lady Ann made a very powerful argument to leave early.” Morgana said as he jumped up on the table.

“You mean she told them she was leaving and booked it before they could stop her?” Ryuji asked.

“Hey!” Ann yelled before walking over and hitting him in the arm.

“Ow! It was a joke, Ann!” Ryuji yelped.

Yusuke let out a slow breath as Futaba started playing some music and the others started to talk. It was odd, there was a warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt in years. The feeling coursed its way through his veins and throughout his body. He felt warm, happy, alive. For the first time in a long time, the doubts of his past were gone.

They partied until it was late. He ate cake, opened his presents and tried (and failed) to learn how to play Mario Kart. He smiled so much his cheeks hurt when everyone started to leave. Yet, Yusuke had never felt more blessed. As Akira, Ryuji, and he stayed behind to finish cleaning up, he found himself staring at Ryuji.

“What? Do I have cake on my face?” Ryuji asked, wiping his face with his arm.

“No, I am just… I have no words to express my joy and happiness right now.” Yusuke admitted.

Ryuji beamed and slung an arm around his shoulders, pecking him on the cheek.

“Hey, none of that right now! It’s a happy day! I promise next year will be even better!” Ryuji said.

Yusuke shook his head.

“Even if this is the only birthday party I ever get, I will cherish these memories for the rest of my life.” Yusuke said.

“But it won’t be.” Akira said coming over.

He cupped Yusuke’s cheeks and pecked him on the lips.

“We’ll make sure each and every year of your life makes up for the ones you never got.” Akira whispered and Yusuke smiled as the tears slipped from his eyes.

Ryuji hugged him from behind while Akira hugged him from the front. Yusuke buried his face in Akira’s shoulder and cried. He cried for happiness and joy he never knew existed. He cried for all the years he spent trapped in Sensei’s messed up world. He cried for all the tears he never cried when he was younger and yet he cried simplest because he was so unbelievably happy.

He wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self what joy awaited him in the future. He wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self all the wonderful things that awaited him in the future, but he couldn’t So for now, he would soak up the joy and happiness and fill those empty places in his chest.


End file.
